


a thousand times over

by peterneds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: you miss the old him -the one from beforehis ribs would rattle in the nightwhile you tried to soothe themwith only your hands
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	a thousand times over

you have lived

a thousand different lives

in the span of one body

a thousand different bodies

in the span of one man

a thousand different men

in the span of one brain

a thousand different brains

in the span of a singular life

and you miss the old you - 

the one from before

he was smaller and dumber, yes

but he was oblivious

and he wore no scars

and he had two arms to hold with

two shoulders to carry burdens upon

you miss the old him - 

the one from before

his ribs would rattle in the night

while you tried to soothe them

with only your hands

his teeth would chatter

because there wasn't enough to go around

for both food and sheets

but it makes you smile because he

is just as dumb

just as reckless

as he was when your two arms overlapped over his waist

it makes you smile because

you have both lived

a thousand lives

in two bodies

a thousand bodies

in two men

and a thousand loves

in two hearts.

there was never anything

that could tear the two of you apart.

**Author's Note:**

> just wrote this two minutes ago and i liked it so i wanted to share :)
> 
> working on chapter 2 of my fic! working on prompts! i didn't realize how much pressure i would feel from writing requests so please forgive me as I'm also starting school again tomorrow! 
> 
> on that note if you want some feel-good distraction fic and have any prompts i'd love to fill them and give some relief during this scary shit so feel free to drop em :)
> 
> love u & hope u enjoyed find me everyone @ hcllnd!


End file.
